Goodbyes
by MyOwnPersonalNote
Summary: Mello is giving Matt a Goodbye. Matt accepts and then some. Not harcore!  For once.  :D


**Disclaimer: Obviously, I don't own Death Note. You'd know if I did. :P**

"Matt," Mello whispers to the red head with a sad smile. Matt is entering the car, the Camaro already in drive. He looks at Mello curiously as he slams the door of the driver's side, the loud sound of metal against rubber disrupting the still of the late evening.

The blonde bends over so he is looking Matt in the eye, icy blue against warm green. He stretches his arm out to Matt, object in hand.

"What are these for?" Matt asks, lighting a cigarrette. His Zippo lighter flips closed with a small _chack_. He is looking at the object in his friend's hand as if it he'd never seen a pair of goggles before, his head cocked curiously to the side.

"It's so they can't see your face," Mello replies, his voice slightly strained. "Think of it as a Goodbye." He is staring at the goggles in his hand intently, then suddenly his gaze flickers up to Matt's face. Their eyes lock and Mello's words seem to slowly sink in on the red head's part.

"Right," he says, slowly nodding, cigarrette dangling from his lips. He takes the goggles and straps them on, taking care not to snag his hair or skin. Mello is staring at Matt as he does this, watching his every movement carefully.

Matt finishes strapping on the goggles and looks at Mello with a toothy grin.

"I look like a huge nerd, don't I?" he asks, his tone joking. Mello smiles back and shakes his head.

"No, you look absolutely great," he says, his voice slightly wavered. He bites his lip and chuckles sadly. "You look really good."

Matt cocks a brow at the blonde as he takes a drag of his cigarrette, letting out a long puff of smoke as his gaze switches to the night sky.

"Hey," he says, turning his head to look out the windshield so his goggled eyes are staring at the big dipper, "when we get outta this and that Takada chick is gone, do you want to...I don't know, do something?" His tone is hesitant as he speaks them. "You know, something...not best friend oriented." He never asked Mello out before for something that wasn't for a beer or had a chance to tell him how he really feels, so he figures now is a good a time as any.

When he doesn't hear anything on Mello's side he chances a look at him.

"Mello?"

The blonde is covering his mouth as he starts to tear up, though he lets no tears fall.

"Y-yeah," he whispers, getting what Matt is trying to say.

"Um, okay," Matt says, surprised that Mello would even respond to his words. Mello takes his hand off of the car and nods, a small, pained smile on his face.

"Yeah, we can go watch that movie you wanted to see," the blonde says, composing himself. Matt's confused expression quickly turns to one of happiness and slight embarassment as he put his gloved hands on the steering wheel, a big grin on his face.

"Okay," he says.

Mello stands up and takes a step away from the car, his lips pressed together in a tight smile as he is trying not to cry. He waves a hand at Matt and watches him switch gears.

As Matt puts the car into drive he stops and look at Mello, his goggles on his head, his happy, green eyes shining bright in both happiness and the setting sun's light. He puts his foot on the gas pedal and smiles at Mello.

"Mihael," he says, not saying the blonde's last name for safety measures, "I love you." Mello chokes on a tear and coughs out a strained laugh, genuinely smiling for the first time that day.

Matt leaves the driveway and waves out the window.

"See you in a few!" he yells down the street, the red vehicle growing smaller and smaller down the way.

Mello shakes his head sadly and collapses to his knees, holding his head in his hand.

"No," he chokes out, "you won't."

**Understand that Mello had no intention for Matt to die in the anime or manga; it just happened. When he says that Matt won't be seeing him, he means that it's because he's going to die, not Matt.**

**Anywho, wasn't that fun? I bet it was! Expect more MattXMello fluff n' stuff from me 'cause I have no life, no school, and one laptop!**

**3**


End file.
